RIP Hector
by supergirl02
Summary: During the funeral for Hector Williams each member of his team stands at the podium to say their goodbyes…here’s what they say…
1. Charles Grey

**R.I.P HECTOR**

**SUMMARY:** During the funeral for Hector Williams each member of his team stand at the podium to say their goodbyes…here's what they say…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything to do with CBS or The Unit

**A/N:** My first Unit fic…tell me what you think!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Most people don't realize that I met Hector for the first time when we joined the Rangers. It was an instant friendship…a brother-ship if you will. He was the first guy I ever hugged outside of my blood family. He was so un-afraid of showing his emotions."

Grey had to stop and take a deep breath before he could continue.

"Hector would get so mad because I kept my thoughts to myself and he said it was unfair that I always made him talk about what he was thinking and feeling."

Grey chuckled, "He didn't realize that I never had to push much to get him to talk. He was an open book and he always thought he was good at hiding his feelings."

Grey's eyes searched out Jonas's. He needed the comfort that the team leader was always able to provide. Jonas sat up a little taller and took an exaggerated deep breath…Grey followed suit.

"I remember what changed us from being friends that were like brothers to brothers. I-we had been given a week off. I don't know why but we had. Hector and I made plans to go out but that day I got sick. I don't remember much. One minute I was standing there laughing with him and then I was becoming acquainted with the toilet."

Grey smiled and waited while the rest of the mourners finished chuckling as they each got an image of him and a toilet seat.

"The next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed, dressed in nightclothes with different sheets on the bed. I looked over and Hector was sitting on a chair by my bed. I…he woke up seconds after I did and told me I had been sick for three days. He watched over me the entire time."

Tears flowed unabashedly from the man's eyes. He looked down to where the casket should have been.

"I am…was two years older then him yet somehow he always made me feel like the younger brother. After I got sick he had this…'annoying' habit of knocking on my door and peaking his head in to say good night…."

Grey had to bite back a sob as he realized that Hector would no longer be knocking on his door or saying good night to him. Knowing that he couldn't keep his emotions in check any longer Grey stepped away and saluted the man-less boots.

"Good bye brother," he whispered before dropping the salute and walking away.

Grey made his way back to his seat where he could no longer hold back the tears and sobs. His shoulders began to shake and he felt Bob Brown put his arms around him. He laid his head against the other man's shoulders

Bob let him cry as he himself put his attention back on the front of the room where Mac was getting ready to talk…

_TBC…_


	2. Mac

**Warning:** Mac is out of character but he was hard for me to write. I apologize in advance.

"When I first met Hector I didn't get along with him to well. He was too serious all the time. I kept trying to get him to loosen up and have fun. It took him a whole week before he'd even crack a smile. Of course by then I was about spitting nails. One day I finally got mad and yelled something about him being an annoying ass when he started laughing…hard. It turns he'd been trying to break me all week long."

Mac stopped and laughed with the rest of the crowd. He noticed that through his tears, Grey had laughed with everyone else.

"After that Hector and I became friends. He always remembered everyone's birthday; even my kids. One year my wife and I had forgotten that our youngest had wanted this doll house. So, she opens all her presents and even though she's happy with everything she's obviously disappointed about something. We didn't get a chance to ask her what the matter was…"

Mac took a deep breath and stared at his wife. He knew that she remembered the story and he knew that one way or the other the truth would be told to his children. He would make Hector a hero again one last time.

"Hector suddenly jumped up and starting laughing. He told her to close her eyes and then he carried her outside. On our lawn was the doll house. My wife and I were stunned that he'd remembered when we'd forgotten. She sees the house, tears off the bow and finds a card. It says _from mom and dad_; Hector had brought it for her and refused to let us pay him back. He kept saying that he didn't buy it."

Mac clenched his jaw tightly. He refused to break down. Besides, he was never one to show any emotion other then anger. There was a glint in his eyes that showed his hurt though.

Mac started to speak again but then decided not to. He'd already shared a part of his family that he hadn't intended to. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He looked around the base chapel and settled his eyes on his teammates. Jonas nodded his head, telling him it was ok if he was done.

Mac straightened up and mimicked Grey's motions of saluting the man-less boots.

"Good bye friend," he whispered softly.

He walked back to the pew and took Bob's position of holding onto Grey. With a reassuring pat on the younger man's back he turned his attention to what Bob Brown was saying.

_TBC…_


	3. Bob

Bob stood in front of the base chapel and cleared his throat…twice. He hadn't really wanted to speak as he had known Hector for the shortest time period but Jonas had insisted, stating that he and Hector were as close as the rest of them. With that in mind he began to talk.

"When I first came to the base Hector was the last person I met." There was chuckle from the mourners. "He seemed kind of put out by having to come over and say hi. Aft first I was upset and wasn't sure what to think. But as with every one else who knew him there was that one moment when everything changed."

Bob stared at his wife who nodded and smiled at her husband, encouraging him to continue. He had to take a deep breath first and like Grey before him, looked to Jonas for comfort.

"I was assigned TAD for a month over seas. I had asked Sergeant Major Blaine to look after my family but his father had gotten sick so he had to leave. Some one had started to harass my wife while she was at the store and with the Sergeant Major gone she didn't know who to go to. Thankfully Hector had found out about it and went to talk to her. When he noticed that my wife was nervous about being alone he told her that his apartment was getting fumigated and he was embarrassed to ask but would she mind if he stayed on our sofa. She of course was glad for his presence and said no."

Bob smiled at the memory. It still seemed like yesterday…it was hard to believe that it had been almost three years since the incident.

"When I came back Hector had fixed our plumbing, bandaged cuts on my daughter's knees, mowed our lawn, and taught my wife how to cook a very spicy chili. I had been confused but he explained what had happened and told me he'd taken care of everything. I was grateful and Hector acted like it was no big deal. That was the changing point in our relationship; we became fast friends."

Bob looked at Grey and nodded encouragingly. The younger man had calmed down and was sitting straight up. He knew that he had to be strong for his team mate.

"As with the others he was like my younger brother. The first to tease, the first to pull a prank, the first to start a food fight," Bob began to laugh when he saw Grey biting at his lips not to smirk. Even Jonas was chuckling while Mac was scowling. It was an inside accident and not one Bob was willing to tell. "He was also the first one to show up when you needed him, the first to lend a helping hand, the first to pick you up when you fell, and he was the first to say without shame 'I love you'."

With another deep breath Bob took a step back from the podium and saluted the man-less boots.

"I love you brother," he whispered quietly before making his way back to his seat. The three who already spoke sat up straight to listen to Jonas talk.

_TBC…_


	4. Jonas

Jonas stood at the podium, looking down at his teammates. Each one was holding back on their emotions; even Grey was un-crying. His heart went out to each as he began to talk.

"I was and am proud to call Sergeant Hector William's my friend, my brother, and my son. He was so proud of himself for making it in this man's army. And he had every reason to be. He was a young man who, despite everything, could smile and laugh. He was the first to crack a joke when everyone was tense and the first to tell you everything was going to be 'okay' when that was what you needed to hear."

Jonas looked longingly at the man-less boots. He could still hear Hector's infectious laugh. He would miss the younger man more then he thought possible.

"I have two stories to tell. The first one took place about two weeks after Hector joined the base. He was playing softball with some other sergeants and their kids; they were all having fun. Somewhere along the way they decided to leave the park and play on the street the…old fashion way. Hector hit the ball and it broke a window."

Jonas stopped talking and began to chuckle. He could still clearly see Hector's reaction to the incident. Molly was smiling at her husband while everyone else waited patiently to see how the story ended.

"Hector didn't see my wife and me watching the game and when the ball broke the window everyone scattered. He headed straight for us. I put my arm out," Jonas demonstrated how he'd put his arm out. "I got him around the waist and pulled him to stand in front of me; his eyes went so wide I was afraid they'd pop out. I proceeded to march him to the house where he apologized for breaking their window. I gave the couple the money needed to fix it and said my own apology. We went back my house and I had Hector sit at the table while Molly and I talked. When I went back in Hector was…well, scared."

Grey, Mac, and Bob were all trying desperately not to laugh. Though none had seen him they could all envision Hector's face and his reaction. Jonas looked at them and smiled encouragingly, letting them know it was ok to laugh and smile.

"I told him that even though I paid for the window he was going to pay me back. He agreed and said if he could just make a call, he would get me the money. He called his father," Jonas chuckled once again. "His father asked to speak to me and a bright red Hector handed me the phone. Mr. Williams said he would be sending me the money but in the mean time to please feel free to give his son chores to keep him busy during his free time. So that's what I did. Hector was…upset and embarrassed but never once complained."

Jonas's smile turned to a look of pride as he once again eyes the man-less boots. He tore his eyes away and once again rested them on his wife who was crying. He looked over at his team; Mac's face had gone to stone, no emotions showing; Bob's eyes showed his feelings but his face was impassive; Grey was fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall again.

"The second story is my favorite story because it showcases what kind of a man Hector really was. I'd been doing some climbing and I'd gotten hurt and fallen. As I don't like hospitals I was released on my word that I would stay in bed for two days and take the meds the doctor had prescribed as ordered. I had also told Molly, who was visiting a friend, that I would have the house fixed when she got home. They were chores that needed to be done for some time; things like fixing the room and our screen door. I figured I'd have plenty of time so I did as ordered and went straight to bed…"

Jonas stopped to clear his throat. What he hadn't said was that he was climbing to escape people who were shooting at him…that getting hurt was code for getting shot…and that it was the getting shot that caused him to fall. He team knew of what he was talking about though Bob hadn't been around at the time.

"I woke up the next day and could smell cooking coming from my kitchen so I got up and went out. At first I thought it was my wife. It wasn't," Jonas smiled. "Standing in front of the stove with my wife's frilly pink apron stood Hector Williams. He turned around when he saw me and I could only stare at him."

The crowd laughed through their tears at the image.

"Hector ushered me back to bed and served me breakfast. He then told me to stay in bed for one more day; after all, I had given my word to the doctors. I've always wondered how he knew about that. I agreed and when I came out of my room the next day the roof was fixed, door fixed, garbage disposal installed, and the yard was mowed."

Jonas gave a strained smile as he stepped away from the podium and saluted the man-less boots.

"We'll never forget you son," he whispered as he released his salute and walked back to his seat.

_TBC…_


	5. Hector

Colonel Ryan walked to the podium and placed a record player down. He pressed play before walking away. Hector's voice filled the chapel.

"Well, I guess you know what it means if you're listening to this so I don't have to tell you. I'm sorry I'm not there with you but I know you'll be ok. Kim, I know it came as a surprise that you were chosen to handle the arrangements but ho better then my big sister?"

There was a pause as Hector took a deep breath to control his emotions.

"Sorry, it's more difficult contemplating your own death then you would think. The question is where to start. I'm gonna start with confessions. I would jut like to remind everyone, you can't kill me as…ok, bad joke."

Hector chuckled and then there was an embarrass silence that followed. Bob put a reassuring hand on Grey's arm. Grey looked up at him and gave him a tight smile.

"My first confession is this: Sergeant Major Blaine, Master Gerhardt didn't start the food fight…I did. Bob was supposed to get blamed but he used that college brain of his."

Hector started to laugh.

"I'm assuming no one's told the story so allow me. Every time somebody new joins we play a prank and then the newbie in trouble for playing the prank. Our prank when Staff Sergeant Brown came was a food fight…only when the food started flying Brown got back in line; supposedly for more food…"

Hector started to laugh again; this time the others followed suit.

"By the time the Sergeant Major came back all of us were coated in food and Bob was pretending to try and stop us. We all had to start cleaning but half way done the Sergeant Major stops us and asks who started the fight. He of course withdrew Bob from the list of suspects. Sergeant Grey had pleaded his case, very well I might add, and then he was withdrawn. That of course left me and Mac. Well, before Mac could act I listed every reason why it couldn't be me. The Master Sergeant stayed in the cafeteria cleaning for like three hours that day."

Nobody help back their laughter. Mac crossed his arms and scowled causing those who could see him to laugh harder. Jonas put an arm around him.

"I guess that's my only confession…oh yeah one more thing. As payback Mac broke his window and blamed me. I told you I didn't it do Ser Major though I think you promised swift consequences when you found out who did…"

Mac sat up straight and glared at the tape recorder. Bob playfully slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. Grey laughed and Jonas raised an eyebrow causing Mac to squirm.

"Tiffy, Kim, and Molly, I love you all so much…my friend, my sister, and my mom. I couldn't ask for better woman to be part of my life. Take care of your families and thank you for accepting me into your lives. Please, take care of Annie…the love of my life."

Another pause filtered through out the room.

"Master Sergeant Gerhardt, Mac…I know how much you hate goodbyes but I refuse to say see you later. So, I guess I'll say take care of you and remember that we were friends."

Mac bit back the tears that were threatening to spill. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. He wouldn't allow himself to break down…not now.

"Sergeant Brown, Bob, I know we didn't get along at first but I'm proud to consider you as my brother. Watch over your family and for goodness sakes, man, stop getting Kim pregnant!"

Bob laughed through the tears he was only slightly aware of.

"Sergeant Major Blaine, Jonas, ever since the day you and my dad conspired to teach me a lesson you've considered me family and for that I thank you. You will always be my second father."

Jonas took a deep breath to steady his nerves. From the sounds coming from the tape he could tell Hector was doing the same thing.

"Sergeant Grey, Charles…I don't know what to say. You were my friend, my brother, and a lot of the times my teacher. You were always there for me; even when I didn't know I needed you. It is my hope that before I died I did something for you to pay back at least half of you did for me."

Grey hung his head and cried. 'You saved my life,' he thought to himself.

"Please remember my friend, my brothers, my sister, my mother, and my father…I love you all so much."

The tape ended. The service ended. The people left. The chaplain left to give them privacy. After a few words with Jonas even Colonel Ryan left.

Grey got up first and made his way to the man less boots. He hung his head and sobbed.

Mac got up and followed him. He stood next to Grey and draped an arm around his shoulders. He put his head by Grey's and cried for the first time.

Bob followed next. He also draped an arm around Grey's shoulders, allowing his arm to rest of Mac's. Putting his head next to Grey's he too let his tears loose. The three mourned their friend…together and alone.

Jonas followed a couple minutes later. He stood behind Grey and put his arms around the other two.

Together they mourned the loss of their teammate, friend, brother, and son. And from his place, in which only soldiers go, Hector watched over them and knew they would be ok.


End file.
